Minorities are more likely to suffer the ill effects of cancer than their white counterparts and few enter the field of cancer research. In response to these disparities, NCI has initiated a Minority Institution (MI)/Cancer Center (CC) Partnership program. The program is directed at building cancer research capacity at the MI and increasing the number of under- represented minorities involved in cancer research. New Mexico State University (NMSU) is a Carnegie Foundation "Doctoral/Research University-Extensive" MI with a successful history of training underrepresented and conducting biomedical research. Fred Hutchinson Cancer Research Center (FHCRC) is an internationally recognized NCI designated cancer center. The partnership between NMSU and FHCRC will provide NMSU formal access to resources and expertise in cancer research. The FHCRC will gain a formal linking with an accomplished NI in order to increase minority presence in its training and research programs. The long term objective of this program is to build cancer research capacity at NMSU and increase minority participation in FHCRC cancer research and education programs. The objectives of this partnership are to: 1) Establish a long-lasting infrastructure to conduct cancer research at NMSU. Components of the infrastructure will include a) a plan for recruiting new and existing NMSU faculty into cancer research; 2) the development of an exchange program for faculty and students between the two institutions; and c) the establishment of a research curriculum t NMSU that will increase knowledge of and skills to address cancer disparities among minority populations. 2.) Develop a structure to recruit, train, train, and mentor undergraduate and graduate minority students for careers in cancer research. Building on existing programs at NMSU, formal links will be established to ensure that such avenues are available for minority students. 3) Provide both NMSU and FHCRC with new research experiences that will benefit scientists at both institutions as well as the populations served by each institution. This will be accomplished initially by conducting 5 pilot projects during the first three years of the grant with others to follow in years 4 and 5.